Infidelity and afterthought
by Saanak
Summary: Les réflexions de Cameron après une soirée plus qu'agréable passée avec Remy. Cadley/Camteen


Me revoilà en cette journée de Noël (j'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés ^^) avec un couple que j'utilise pour la première fois, dans un nouveau fandom s'il vous plait, qui s'avère être... Dr House!

C'est suite à un défi avec Dulanoire (un de plus) que ce texte a vu le jour. Le défi étant: utiliser un fandom dont on ne soit pas déjà servi, le texte devant traiter de l'infidélité et contenir les mots: philosophie, arbuste, sommaire et mode.

Et c'est ainsi qu'est né ce Camteen. pour ceux/celles qui ne connaitraient pas bien la série (mais qui par miracle tomberaient sur cet OS), Remy est surnommée Thirteen, ce qui dans la série en français a été traduit par "Numéro treize". Je trouvais cette appellation un peu longue, c'est pourquoi j'ai raccourci en "Treize".

Sur ce, et après tout ce blabla, bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)

* * *

Etendue dans le lit double de cette chambre qu'elle connaît à peine, Cameron réfléchit (ou plutôt tente de réfléchir), mais en observant la jeune femme endormie à ses côtés, cela se révèle quelque peu difficile.

La jolie brune a une respiration régulière, qui contraste étrangement avec les battements de cœurs de Cameron, qui, sous l'effet du stress, et d'un sentiment inconnu, bat à un rythme bien plus élevé que la normale.

Elle réalise lentement ce qu'elle a fait la nuit précédente. Elle a trompé Chase. Elle a surtout trompé ses propres convictions. Ses cours de philosophie du lycée lui reviennent : on se débarrasse difficilement de ses convictions. En voilà une qui ne devrait pas avoir de mal à disparaître de son esprit : elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle ne coucherait jamais avec une femme.

« Ne jamais dire jamais »

Tout comme elle pensait aimer Chase, et n'aurait jamais imaginé le tromper.

Mais aurait elle fait cela si elle l'aimait encore ?

Aurait elle si difficilement retenu ses larmes devant le cadeau outrageusement ridicule qu'il lui avait offert pour la Saint Valentin ?

Pas même un joli bouquet de fleurs, mais un immonde arbuste, qui selon lui « tiendrait plus longtemps et ajouterait un peu de verdure dans l'appartement ». Au final, c'était un cadeau à l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas osé dire le fond de sa pensée, de peur de le vexer. Car oui, elle n'osait même plus lui faire de reproches, tant elle avait peur des disputes et que leur mariage, qui prenait déjà l'eau de tous côtés, ne se finisse par un conflit.

Elle l'a trompée. Et elle réalise avec étonnement qu'elle n'a pas de remords. Après tout, cela fait des mois que lui même drague chaque jolie infirmière de l'hôpital quand il pense qu'elle n'est pas dans les parages.

L'interne allongée à ses côtés bat des cils, comme si elle allait se réveiller. Mais elle ne fait que se retourner dans le lit. Cameron sourit.

Treize paraît si fragile, si innocente. L'inverse de ce qu'elle laisse paraître habituellement. Mais ça lui plaît.

Même si elle n'a pas de sentiments pour la brune.

Celle ci est simplement trop... attirante. Magnétique. Cameron pourrait se noyer dans ses yeux.

La veille, elles sont allées boire un verre ensemble. L'urgentiste n'appréciait guère le mode de vie que Remy avait adopté au moment où elle avait appris qu'elle était malade, mais la brune avait cessé de se détruire et de boire à outrance.

Elles avaient été étonnées, quelques mois plus tôt, de se trouver de nombreux intérêts en commun, et les deux femmes souffrant de solitude, même si l'une ne voulait pas l'admettre et l'autre pas se l'avouer, elles avaient commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

La veille, elles ont simplement bu un peu plus que d'habitude...

* * *

Remy se réveille lentement, et résiste à l'envie d'ouvrir de suite les yeux. Elle se sent bien, et profite de la présence de Cameron à ses côtés. Les draps embaument l'odeur de la blonde.

Elle se retourne dans les draps, enfouissant son visage dans les couvertures et profitant de la délicieuse senteur. Elle sait que l'urgentiste est réveillée, et qu'elle a probablement besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Les évènements de la veille défilent dans sa tête, en un résumé sommaire. Quand se sont elles embrassées pour la première fois ? Avant ou après avoir quitté le bar ?

Soudain elle se souvient :

OoOo

Cameron en était à son deuxième verre quand elle approcha son visage de celui de Remy, et la regarda avec une rare intensité. Puis s'approcha encore. Remy mit un moment à réaliser que ses lèvres étaient en contact avec celles de son amie : Cameron l'embrassait.

Elle l'embrassait. L'embrassait.

L'EMBRASSAIT !?

Cameron n'était pas... tournée vers les femmes. Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Ça n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était mariée. Ou était ce une nouvelle mode que d'embrasser ses amies ?

Non, ça n'était pas du genre de la blonde. Remy était pourtant certaine que l'urgentiste n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle...

l'interne avait alors renoncé à comprendre, et décida de profiter du moment, sachant que Cameron l'arrêterait si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

OoOo

De nouveau dans son lit, Remy reprend ses réflexions de la veille : quels sont les vrais sentiments de son amie (peut elle l'appeler amante?) pour elle ?

Elle replonge dans les draps. Elle ne veut pas y penser.

Une voix s'élève :

-Remy ?

Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres : Cameron ne s'estt pas laissée avoir.

Treize se retourne.

La blonde est face à elle, portant le soutien gorge rouge en dentelle qu'elle avait la veille. Ses cheveux blonds tombent dans son dos et sur ses épaules de façon si parfaite qu'on croirait qu'elle a passé plusieurs heures à les coiffer. Remy ne peut retenir un soupir de désir intérieur.

* * *

L'urgentiste a préparé quelque chose à dire. Seulement, maintenant que Remy lui fait face, elle en perd ses mots, et finit par ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui déclarer.

Elle rougit, et n'ose regarder la brune dans les yeux. Elle a soudain peur de la blesser.

Remy s'assoit dans le lit, lui saisit doucement le visage, et oblige Cameron à la regarder.

« -Nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le début d'une relation durable. Tu n'as pas à craindre de me faire du mal, dit elle.

-Hier soir, c'était juste... génial, ajoute t-elle. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer n'est ce pas ? Tu as Chase et..

Devant les réflexions de Treize, Cameron lève les yeux au ciel. Et quand elle entend le nom de Chase, elle soupire, attrape Remy par les épaules, et la pousse afin que cette dernière se retrouve allongée. Ses yeux brillent et reflètent à la fois colère, devant le manque de confiance de Remy, et incertitude.

« -Ecoute moi bien Remy, je ne le dirai pas deux fois : je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand je t'ai embrassée hier, je savais que c'était ce que je devais faire.

Elle replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns.

-Mes sentiments pour Chase... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir une relation durable avec toi mais... Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier, quand nous nous reverrons.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'interne. La prise d'assurance d'Allison a été courte, mais la rassure.

D'où elle est, elle peut contempler à l'envie le visage de Cameron.

Elle se redresse alors, et l'embrasse avec toute la douceur possible.

Ne plus penser à cette maladie qui la ronge, ne plus penser à leurs sentiments ambigus à toutes les deux, et simplement se concentrer sur la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouve dans son lit, voilà ce qui semble alors le plus approprié à Remy Hadley.


End file.
